


Backfire

by sistersophie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/pseuds/sistersophie
Summary: Tom wants to play a practical joke on Chakotay but encounters more than he bargained for.





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted to the Chakotay/Paris Support Group in July of 1998, under my then posting name of "Kiff."

The idea had come to him after a lengthy, rather drunken evening with Harry Kim in Sandrine’s. Somehow, the conversation had switched from women to their respective days at Starfleet Academy. Harry - good old gullible Harry - had made an off-handed remark about a prank he had pulled on one of his instructors. Tom, never one to miss out on a joke, finally persuaded Harry to tell the full tale, with the able assistance of several synthales.

"And the beauty of the whole thing," the young ensign concluded, gasping with laughter at the memory, "is that I got away with it. Professor Judson never figured out who did it. No one did. You’re the first person I ever told."

"Ingenious, Harry," said Tom. "And now you’re sixty thousand light-years away from the scene of the crime. A great get-away if there ever was one."

Harry laughed again. "Yeah, Paris, I guess you could say that."

Tom finished off his beer, slapped the ensign approvingly on the back, and then excused himself. On the way back to his quarters, he continued to chuckle over Harry’s escapade. Then it struck him. 

Shit, if _Harry Kim_ could get away with it, why couldn’t he?

He ran over a list of potential victims in his mind, but there really was only one choice: Commander Chakotay. He laughed out loud. Oh, this would be sweet. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to see the big man’s face when....

Heh, heh. The prospect was too enticing to pass up. Chakotay had a lot of self-control, but even _he_ had a breaking point. The man did have amazing tolerance for teasing, though what Tom planned to do would raise the stakes more than just a little.

He couldn’t keep the mischievous grin off his face as he entered his quarters, changed into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth.

\------------

Three evenings later, he was ready.

His shift ended at 1600. His relief arrived exactly on schedule. He ate a hasty dinner in the mess hall, then retired to Sandrine’s. Chakotay had started frequenting the bar more often lately and staying for considerable lengths of time. Hell, the commander would occasionally even strike up a conversation with him. Tom would inevitably start needling him about one thing or another. Not too long ago, Chakotay would have scowled at him and moved away, but lately the man seemed to enjoy it. Tom had tried to be more and more outrageous, but Chakotay would just smile indulgently at him as if he were some kind of wayward child.

The fact that he had been failing to get a rise out of the commander was both puzzling and frustrating to Tom. He didn’t feel comfortable enough around the man to confront him directly about it, so he had continued to be obnoxious - to no avail. 

However, he was fairly certain that _this_ time he would finally get Chakotay’s goat.

Tom sat by himself in one corner of the bar, nursing his first (and only) beer of the evening. Sure enough, Chakotay came in on schedule, accompanied by Captain Janeway and B’Elanna Torres. The trio took a table on the opposite side of the room, and all three ordered drinks. When it appeared that they were deep into their conversation, Tom slipped quietly out of the holodeck, making sure none of them saw him.

No one passed him in the corridors, and he reached his destination quickly.

Prison life on Earth may have had its drawbacks, but he had also picked up some valuable information there - like how to break into someone’s quarters on a starship.

He would never have tried something like this with Tuvok’s door - for all he knew the Vulcan had designed all sorts of weird booby traps - but Chakotay tended to be a more trusting sort, so he figured he was pretty safe.

Within two minutes he was inside. Ridiculously easy.

"Damn, he’s a slob." Tom snickered at the disarray of the commander’s quarters. Clothes were strewn everywhere, data padds were jumbled together on a table, even the bed was unmade. Ha. Voyager’s First Officer was not setting a very good example for the rest of the crew. Tom made a mental note of this. More to tease the man about in the future.

His target lay dead ahead. He approached it gleefully, rubbing his hands together. Oh, he had all kinds of - _delicious_ ideas.

He fumbled with the tool kit on his belt. Now, what was that Harry had said about the....oh, yes, that was it. A few buttons pushed a certain way, a little rewiring here, a little counterprogramming there.

He couldn’t keep the idiotic grin off his face while he worked. Damn, this was fun. And he even had time to be creative. 

"Let your imagination run wild, Tommy-boy," he said out loud.

Half an hour later, he was done. He took a couple of minutes to double-check his work. Finally satisfied, he put his tool kit back together, chuckled one more time, and started to creep back toward the door.

Which opened.

Tom ducked quickly into an alcove, his heart leaping in his chest.

Chakotay was alone. He went to his desk and sat down with some data padds, his back to Tom.

Tom looked around wildly. He couldn’t stay here long. If Chakotay decided to use the lavatory, Tom was in plain sight. And he couldn’t leave the room without the commander seeing him, either. Shit.

Chakotay’s closet was on the other side of the alcove. The door had been slightly ajar when he came in. Maybe, just maybe, he could slide silently in there and wait until the commander moved into the lavatory. Then he could high-tail it out of there.

He leaned slightly. Chakotay was completely absorbed by the task in front of him. Now was his best chance. The closet door was about six feet away. _Easy, now._ One slow step, then another. Chakotay did not move. There was the door. _Push it open and pray it doesn’t squeak._

It didn’t. He slipped in and closed the door to the point where he thought it had been before. Good. Now he just had to wait.

He could see the commander through the door crack, still working on his reports. He sat there for what seemed to Tom like hours but was probably only thirty minutes. Finally, he put the last padd down, stood up, and stretched.

_Now_ , thought Tom. _Go pee. You gotta pee sometime._

Chakotay moved out of sight. Tom shifted so that he could see if the commander entered the lavatory. But he didn’t. Instead he stopped next to the bed and began to undress.

Tom felt himself flush as the big man undid his uniform and took off his shirt. The guy was certainly well-built.

Wait a minute. He wasn’t attracted to _men,_ for heaven’s sake, so why was he crouching here in another guy’s closet, watching him take his clothes off?

But he couldn’t stop himself. The pants and underwear came off in one smooth motion. The commander was naked now, except for his socks.

Tom stared. Chakotay had just about the nicest butt he’d ever seen. And long, powerful legs. Damn, but the man was gorgeous.

And now - oh, gods, what was happening? No, it couldn’t be - a tightening in his own groin. _Oh, hell._ He was getting turned on - by _Chakotay,_ of all people.

And what was the man doing now? Lying down on top of his bed and taking hold of - oh, gods. Tom flushed even more deeply but could not keep his eyes away from the sight.

Chakotay rubbed himself a few times, making gentle sighs and moans. Then he stopped suddenly and rolled over to pull something out of his bedside table. It was hard to tell from Tom’s vantage point, but it looked suspiciously like a photograph.

Chakotay brought the picture to his lips and kissed it.

"Beautiful," he whispered, so low that Tom barely caught it. Then he shifted the photo to his left hand and grasped himself with his right. He stared and stroked.

Oh, gods. Tom’s own hand went to his suddenly hard cock. Oh, _shit._ This could not be happening. Chakotay was moaning now, writhing on the bed. His head was thrown back; he dropped the picture beside him and worked himself with both hands.

The sight was so arousing that Tom almost felt he would faint right there. Without quite realizing what he was doing, he slipped the tool kit off his waist. His left hand undid the drawstring on his sweatpants, and his right clawed inside to grasp his swelling erection. Oh, gods, the man was just so vulnerable there - so goddamn beautiful.

Chakotay groaned loudly. "AAAHHHHH!!" Thick, sticky semen shot all over his chest.

Tom heaved, tried desperately to stay quiet, though Chakotay was so noisy it probably didn’t matter anyway. As the commander came, Tom strained, grunted, and his own orgasm hit with such force that he came all over his pants in one huge burst.

One part of him struggled for control. _He heard me, he heard me. Shit, it’s all over now…._

But Chakotay had collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. "Uhhhh..."

Tom leaned against the wall of the closet, eyes shut tightly, fighting to slow down his breathing, astounded at the intensity of this whole experience.

When he felt he could stand it, he opened his eyes again. Chakotay lay peacefully, a smile of contentment on his face.

The commander picked up his picture and ran a finger along it. "You never fail to drive me crazy," he said, kissed the image, and replaced it in his drawer. Then he rose and went into the lavatory.

Tom waited - waited until he heard the shower run, then he opened the door slowly.

He started to head for the exit, but something held him back. He turned around. The picture - he had to know who was in it. If nothing else, it would be more ammunition for future jokes.

He crept to the bedside table, opened it, pulled out the picture and turned it over.

His own image stared back at him.

"What...the...fuck..." His knees buckled, and he sank onto the commander’s bed. The room seemed to spin around him momentarily as the implications of what he had just witnessed hit him with full force.

He took another look at the picture. It was definitely of him - probably taken in the holodeck resort program, since he was wearing nothing except a pair of bathing trunks. He wasn’t even looking at the holocamera; his gaze was focused off in the distance, and there was a smile of complete satisfaction on his face.

Not a bad picture of himself. But how did Chakotay end up with it? And what the _fuck_ was this all about? No. It couldn’t be. No way in hell. Chakotay could not.....no...have the hots for him. No. The man was _straight._ Straight as they came. There had been Seska. Riley Frazier. And everyone knew how he felt about the captain. No. Uh-uh. This wasn’t happening.

But he had seen it with his own eyes. The commander. Jerking off to a picture of _him_. Tom Paris.

"And me, jerking off to _him_ jerking off." Holy shit.

Tom shook his head, trying to snap himself back to some semblance of reality. It was only then that he realized the water in the shower had stopped running, and in fact had been off for some time.

The door to the lavatory was opening.

_Oh, shit._ There was nowhere to go. He scrambled to put the picture back in the drawer, but in his panic just ended up dropping it on the bed.

A shadow fell across him.

"What....the...hell...."

Tom stared wildly into the commander’s brown eyes. He couldn’t speak. Anger flared across Chakotay’s face. He continued his sentence.

"...are you doing in here?"

Tom shook his head. "I...I..." He seized his picture and waved it in front of himself like a shield.

Chakotay reddened as he realized what Tom was holding. "Give that back, Paris."

Tom, sensing an opening, quickly rolled across to the opposite side of the bed and held the photo up again, smirking. "Not until you explain what you’re doing with it."

Chakotay growled. "God damn it, Paris." He began to move threateningly at Tom, but then stopped, fixing him with a stare.

Tom was arrested by the brown eyes as their expression changed suddenly from anger to desire.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough," Tom replied, licking his lips nervously.

Chakotay looked him over. Tom saw him focus downward, probably at the wet spot in his crotch. Damn. Nowhere to hide.

"Chakotay," he spluttered. "What the _hell_ is this all about?"

Chakotay stared at the pilot for a long moment, then stepped quickly toward him, seized his shoulders, and kissed him. Hard.

Oh, _fuck._ Tom instinctively tried to pull away, but Chakotay forced his mouth open and began exploring with his tongue, and it was so sweet, so incredibly sweet....oh, gods.

"Shit." Chakotay pulled away. "Damn, I shouldn’t have done that."

"Huh?" Tom was too overwhelmed to make a more coherent response. 

"I’m a superior officer. This could be construed as..." he paused for breath, "...sexual harassment. I’m sorry."

Tom stared at the commander. His heart pounded in his chest. That kiss had been - amazing. There was only one thing to say.

"Harass me some more," he gasped, and pushed his face into Chakotay’s. The older man hesitated, then responded in kind. One hand went around Tom’s shoulders, one behind his head. Oh, gods, the man smelled wonderful -- must have been the soap he just used, or deodorant, or cologne, or just himself -- but it was driving Tom crazy, and his cock was getting hard again.

Chakotay shifted Tom around and suddenly the two of them fell onto the bed. Chakotay grasped at Tom’s sweatpants and pulled. Tom’s erection popped out. The commander released Tom’s mouth and took a look, licking his lips sensuously.

"Damn, Paris, you do look good enough to eat. Are you sure about this?"

Tom felt himself starting to wilt under those brown eyes, but still managed to say, with a weak attempt at a smirk, "Try me."

Chakotay proceeded to do just that.

"Ungh!" Tom grunted as the commander’s mouth engulfed his straining cock. He couldn’t believe how deeply the man was taking him. Chakotay sucked gently up and down his length. Tom’s body shuddered. Oh, this was too good, it was too fast, oh, gods...and he was lost in a sudden haze of pleasure. He cried out, thrusting his hips wildly, but somehow the commander managed to hang on, sucking up every drop of his semen.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He gasped for breath.

"Gods...Chakotay...that was...unbelievable."

The commander sat up and grinned at Tom. "Glad you liked it. You’re kind of cute when you come."

_Cute?_ Something must have really gotten into the man.

"Shit," the pilot said weakly, "if I had known it would be this good, I’d have done it with a guy a long time ago."

Chakotay’s eyes widened. "You mean -- this is your first time?"

"With a guy, yeah."

"Damn, Tom, I can’t believe no other man has ever tried to get into your pants."

"Tried, yes. Succeeded, no."

Chakotay smiled. "I guess I should be honored."

"You haven’t actually gotten me yet, _sir._ I see the evidence there as plain as day," smirked Tom, waving a finger at the Commander’s engorged member.

"Smartass. That’ll cost you," Chakotay growled, and before Tom knew it, the big man had flipped him over onto his stomach. Tom struggled, but Chakotay held him fast.

The commander reached into his bedside table again. Tom twisted his head and saw a tube of lubricant in the big brown hand. He tensed involuntarily.

"Don’t fight, Tom. Relax. I won’t hurt you." Chakotay’s voice was rough and tender at the same time.

"I -- I never..." Tom said weakly.

"I understand. It’s okay. I’ll stop if you want."

Tom breathed deeply. "No, go ahead. There’s a first time for everything, as they say."

Chakotay paused above him. "I’ll be gentle," he said softly. Tom felt a hand caress his hair. "Damn," the commander went on, almost to himself, "I can’t believe you’re actually here with me." The hand brushed down Tom’s back to his buttocks. "You and your gorgeous ass."

Tom blinked unbelievingly. It had been a _long_ time since anyone had spoken to him so affectionately. He was surprised to feel tears starting in his eyes.

"I’ll -- I’ll try to make it worth your while," he stammered.

Chakotay leaned over and kissed him, then resumed his caresses. Soon Tom felt a warm moist finger at his anus. He tensed again. Chakotay slowly inserted the finger. Tom gasped at the discomfort. Chakotay paused to let him get used to the sensation, then continued to prepare the younger man. A second, then third moist finger followed. Tom breathed deeply.

"Okay," Chakotay said. "Let’s give this a try."

Tom closed his eyes in anticipation. Chakotay slowly pulled himself up and began to push himself inside the pilot.

Tom winced. Chakotay paused.

"No...don’t stop...." said Tom. "It’s not...so...bad."

Chakotay pushed in a little farther. 

"Hold on a minute," gasped the pilot.

"Gods, Tom, you feel great."

"Yah. You...know, this isn’t nearly as painful as I thought it would be."

Chakotay rubbed the younger man’s shoulders, then reached around to grasp his half-erect cock. "This could be fun for both of us."

"Fuck me," Tom said.

Chakotay began to thrust gently. This would not take long. He could not remember when he had been so turned on.

"Oh, shit," gasped the pilot. "Oh, _fuck!_ "

"Tom, oh, Gods!" groaned the commander. His thrusting intensified. Tom felt his own orgasm building up. Chakotay’s groans grew louder. 

"Ummph! Ahhhhhh...," and then Tom was lost in an explosion of white pleasure. His semen coated Chakotay’s hand. The commander grasped him even more tightly as his orgasm hit. Tom felt the older man shudder, then give himself up in a satisfying roar.

Oh, this was too much. His body shook. His mind reeled. As the darkness overtook him, he felt the commander pull out, felt the older man’s arms wrap around him, felt a warm nuzzle against his ear.

"Thank you, Tom."

He remembered nothing more for the next six hours.

******

An alarm was ringing.

Tom groaned, reached to shut it off -- and almost fell out of bed.

Movement next to him. The alarm ceased. Tom was then dimly aware that the sound had come from the opposite side of the bed.

_Whose_ bed?

Then he remembered.

His eyes flew open and met Chakotay’s brown ones. The older man was smiling.

"Good morning."

"Uh...good morning. I think."

Chakotay chuckled. "You just relax. I’ll see about breakfast." He kissed Tom’s forehead and swung himself out of bed.

Tom closed his eyes.

Wait. Wait just a minute. There was something wrong here. Something he needed to tell Chakotay.

His brain was so foggy. What was it? 

Then he remembered.

_Oh, shit._

"Chakotay!" His voice came out in a hoarse croak.

No response.

Tom threw aside the covers, started to get out of bed.

He heard Chakotay curse from the other room.

"Paris!"

"Uh, yeah?"

Footsteps came into the bedroom. Chakotay glowered at the pilot. In his hand was a cup. Not just any cup. A mug. Filled with Klingon blood wine.

"I ordered coffee," the commander said sternly.

Tom nodded, trying (and not quite succeeding) to keep a straight face.

"Paris, what the hell did you do to my replicator?"

"How do you know it was me?"

Chakotay just stared.

Tom threw up his hands. "You got me, Commander. Guilty as charged."

Chakotay pursed his lips. Tom could see the effort it took the commander to keep back the laughter. "Very well, Lieutenant. I shall now take the appropriate disciplinary action."

"Which is?"

"Number one, you will drink this nasty concoction. All of it. Number two, you will undo the damage you’ve done to my replicator. Number three, you will join me for dinner tonight at 1900 hours, and wearing some decent clothes. Do you agree to these terms, or do I have to go to the Captain?"

"I submit to your authority, _sir_."

"Very well," said Chakotay. "And, Tom...."

"Yes, sir?"

"You’re welcome to spend the night again, if you’d like."

Tom smiled slowly. "I could get used to your kind of discipline."

Chakotay grinned back and handed the mug to him. "Drink up, soldier."

 

The End


End file.
